Gibbering mouther
| size4e = Medium | origin4e = Aberrant | type4e = Magical beast | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Aberration | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Usually neutral | challenge3e = 5 | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Day | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = | location = Zakhara | language = Common | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Underground, swamps | height = 3‒7 ft (0.91‒2.1 m) | length = 3 ft (0.91 m) | wingspan = | weight = 200 lb (91 kg) | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Gibbering mouthers were unnatural aberrations, nightmarish blobs of mouths and eyes. They were favored by the drow deity Ghaunadaur. Description These bizarre creatures appeared as large blobs composed entirely of mouths and eyes. When the eyes and mouths were closed, the gibbering mouther resembled a large lump of earth. Combat Gibbering mouthers liked to ambush prey by remaining still until their prey was within striking range. The most vulnerable area on a gibbering mouther was the brain, which was located near the center of its mass and could move around, making it difficult to strike. Gibbering mouthers could use a special babbling attack that had the same effect as the confusion spell. This attack assaulted potential prey every few moments, making it more difficult for them to resist. Spit from a gibbering mouther would explode with a bright flash once it struck any surface, easily blinding targets for several minutes. A gibbering mouther was able to attack with six different mouths at a time. Each mouth had a chance to latch on to the victim and begin draining their energy. Every victim consumed by a gibbering mouther added another mouth and pair of eyes to the mass of the beast's body. Only living prey would work for this. The ground around a gibbering mouther was turned into a thick liquid state, making it extremely difficult to assault the mouther at a close range. Ecology Gibbering mouthers were not natural creatures. Usually, they were the creation of foul sorcery. Some sages instead claimed that gibbering mouthers arose from sentient creatures that had died in places touched by the Far Realm. Gibbering mouthers reproduced by asexual fission. They would split their amorphous bodies down the middle whenever they had consumed enough nutrients to support two bodies. The mouther would hide in a secure area while performing this process, since it could take up to four hours. Once split, the two mouthers would move away from each other. These creatures were never found near others of their kind. Some sages believed that bringing two gibbering mouthers together would cause them to join, creating a larger mouther. Swamps were their preferred habitat in the wild. Gibbering mouthers were also sometimes found in Zakhara. Wizards and cults often used them as guardians. History In 1367 DR, during the Living Gem Wars, the wizard Shond Tharovin was cursed by the archmage Yoond ShalShymmyr and permanently changed into an immense (over twelve-miles-long ) gibbering mouther, sacrificing his life to do so. Shond vowed revenge and left his city of Schamedar to enter the ocean. Shond eventually settled on the Singing Rocks in the Trackless Sea, where he planned the demise of his enemies. Appendix Gallery GibberingMouther2e.jpg|''Another gibbering mouther.'' Shond Tharovin.JPG|''Shond Tharovin'' in his gibbering mouther form.'' Further Reading * References Category:Gibbering mouthers